1. Proceedings magazine, April 1991, page 34, "Exploiting Defense Technology After the cold war", by John R, Meyer, Jr., David Taylor Research Center (DTRC).
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,576 "Hydrofoil-submarine vessel systems", by Chung Chen, Shaw (myself), dated Apr. 11, 1989, now abandoned.